KisPen
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Kisah Pendek Akatsuki yang gak jelas/ jangan liat summary/ minat baca?/ warning inside/ author baru /chapter 2 update/ Kispen 3: Sorry Bule... Kispen 4: Hantu
1. Chapter 1

**KisPen (Kisah pendek) Akatsuki**

 **Disclaimer: bantal peluk? *ditabok**

 **Warning: Humor gak lucu, typo everywhere, yang baca bakal masuk RS. Author tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **You Don't Like? Don't read**

 **No flame please..**

 **1..**

 **2..**

 **3..**

 **Ting.. Ting.. Ting… *reader: "emangnya gulat?!''**

* * *

Kamus percakapan: " Blab la bla _**'bla bla bla'**_ " Yang kalimat bold+italic berarti kalimat diluar balon suara yang di komik

 **Semangka Oh… Semangka..**

 _ **12/20/2015**_

 _ **Hai, Deidara, Tobi dan Sasori. Ini aku kakek Itachi hari ini buah semangka dikebunku panen besar. Karena itulah aku berikan 3 buah semangka segar untuk kalian bertiga.**_

 _ **Salam, Kakek Itachi**_

"Wah, ternyata kakek Itachi memberikan kita semangka 3 buah" Kata Deidara setelah membaca surat yang terdapat di kotak berisi 3 semangka segar.

"Tapi coba kirimannya sampai sebelum aku ke supermarket Hiks _**'soalnya aku liat ada semangka murah makanya aku beli 2 Hiks hiks'**_ "Ucap Deidara sambil nangis.

"Mamah Deidara kok nangis? Abis nonton Doraemon 'Stand by me' ya?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Enggak kok Tob, mama abis senam sambil motong bawang" Jawab Deidara.

 **KREK…**

Suara pintu rumah terbuka.

"Aku pulang" ucap seorang ayah berambut merah yang berwajah baby face.

"Sayang, selamat pulang" Sambut Deidara dengan manisnya.

"Lihat nih, Dei. Aku beli semangka murah di supermarket" Kata Sasori sambil menyondorkan 2 semangka yang besar-besar ukurannya.

 **Gubrak….**

"Loh, apa ini?!"Ucap Sasori ketika melihat 5 buah semangka di lantai dengan ekspresi kacau.

"Semangka, tadi dikasih kakek Itachi 3, tapi aku malah beli semangka 2 buah." Jawab Deidara.

"Hore.. papa dah pulang" Sambut Tobi sambil loncat-loncat.

"Tobi, sini kamu" panggil Deidara.

"Ada apa, mama?" Tanya Tobi

"Nih, kamu beri semangka ini ke mbak Konan tetangga sebelah" Kata Deidara sambil memberika 1 buah semangka ke Tobi.

"Hole… pelang semangka"

 _Rumah mbak Konan scene….._

"Aku harus tekan belnya dulu" Kata Tobi

Tobi berusaha untuk meraih dan menekan belnya, namun sayang tinggi badanya tak mendukungnya.

"Uh.. Uh.. tidak sampai"

 **Tok… Tok.. Tok..** suara pintu yang diketok Tobi.

 **Krek…**

Pintupun terbuka..

"Ya? Oh ternyata Tobi, ada apa kemari?" Tanya mbak Konan ke Tobi

"Ng… Oh iya! Mbak Konan tolong dong pencetin belnya Tobi gak sampe nih!"

"Eh?!... I..Iya" Kata Konan bingung, namun tetap saja dia melakukan apa yang Tobi minta.

 **Ting.. Tong..**

"Oh.. iya Tobi, ini dari Pein. Tadi Pein diberikan sesuatu dari teman sekantornya Nagato…"

 _Rumah Tobi Scene…_

"Ini ma, semangka tanpa biji yang langka. Tadi dikasih mbak Konan" Kata Tobi tanpa melakukan apa yang disuruh mamanya

"Sudah bilang terima kasih?" Tanya Deidara sambil menangis.

"Sudah"

"Bagus, anak pintar"

"Jadi 8 buah deh, hahahaha" Ucap Sasori stress.

 **Waktu Makan Malam..**

"Semuanya, waktunya makan malam" Panggil Deidara

"Sayang mau bir?" Tawar Deidara ke Sasori

"Kenapa semuanya semangka?! Tidak perlu bir"

.

.

.

"Ah… Kenyang akhirnya 2 semangka telah habis" Kata semuanya lega.

 **Trululululut…**

Suara telepon rumah berbunyi..

" _Apakah anda orang tua Tobi?"_ Tanya orang yang namanya diketahui sebagai Hidan.

"Ya, Saya orang tuanya, ada apa?" Tanya Deidara balik

" _Ooh… Kalau begitu, selamat anak anda memenangkan kompetisi mewarnai dari TK DJ. Hadiah akan sampai malam ini"_

"Wah senangnya.." Kata semuanya bahagia.

"Paket!" Ucap seseorang berkulit biru mirip hiu dari depan pintu rumah.

Merekapun menerima kotak yang sangat besar dengan hawa kebahagiaan, ketika dibuka isinya ialah…

10 buah semangka yang mutu, berkualitas dan segar.

"HUEKKK!"

* * *

 **Aku Ingin memakanmu..**

Konan mendekati Pain dan mencium aroma tubuhnya dengan lembut dan kemudian berkata..

"Aku suka baumu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu"

"Konan, sudah hentikan"

"Kumohon, biarkan aku memakanmu Pain"

"Nanti malam saja Konan"

"Kumohon biarkan aku *memegang pisau dapur* memakanmu" Ucap, Konan sambil memegang pisau dapur dengan tatapan kanibal.

"HIIYY…. Apa yang kau lakukan Konan?!" Tanya Pein dengan ketakutan sambil berjalan mundur menuju pintu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin memakanmu! Muahahaha"

 _Taman scene…_

 _Te_ rdapat 3 anak yang sedang bermain kemudian melihat 2 orang sedang kejar-kejaran. Yang satu berambut oren satunya lagi perempuat berambut biru.

"Eh, liat tuh ada yang lagi kejar-kejaran" Ucap anak berambut merah pendek berwajah baby face.

"Mana?" Tanya orang yang berambut perak dan klimis.

"Itu-tuh." Tunjuk anak berambut merah tadi.

"Kita ikutan yuk" Ajak anak berambut hitam panjang, lurus. Tapi sayang keriputan.

"YOK!"

* * *

- **Bersambung-**

 **Bagaimana fanfic ke-4 saya? Maaf kalo memang ga lucu dan jelek. Padahal ini sudah fanfic keberapa tapi tetap saja gak lucu. Btw KisPen semangka itu terinspirasi dari komik shinchan yang kubaca.**

 **Oke sudah dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

M

I

N

D

T

O

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi** **Ueda *eh salah** **(Ueda mah pengarang Kobo-chan). Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Nikhal Adrini**

 **Warning: Typo everywhere, cerita umum, humor gak lucu, ketikan amburadul emesuyu bahrelway bahrelway, yang baca akan kejang", sakit kepala, sariawan, makanya ademkan dengan "Ademm Sariii" (siapa yang ngucapin sesuai liriknya?!).**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read, No Flame Here!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry Bule...**

Suatu hari ada seorang pemuda bertopeng oren dan berambut hitam yang sudah diketahui namanya oleh para fans naruto, berlari terburu-buru untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Saking buru-burunya ia menabrak Bule berambut kuning berkuncir satu yang sering dikatain banci oleh pengarang fanfic indo, yang sedang bermain HP sambil berjalan.

"I'm sorry" Kata pemuda bertopeng tersebut karena telah menabrak bule.

"I'm sorry, TOO" Kata Bule tersebut karena sudah merasa menghalangi jalan pemuda bertopeng loli oren tersebut.

"I'm sorry THREE" Jawab pemuda itu lagi.

"Sorry, FOR?" Tanya bule itu kebingungan.

"Yes, I'm sorry FIVE" Jawan pemuda itu, karena mengira bule itu mengajak berhitung.

"Are you, SICK?"

"No, I'm sorry SEVEN"

"F*ck YOU EGG FACE"

"Of course, I'm sorry Nine"

"SH*T"

 **Hantu**

Dikisahkan ada seorang pemuda yang pulang larut malam karena pekerjaannya. Jalanan tersebut sangat sepi, gelap, dan angker.

"Gila dah, tuh, Konan, masa gue disuruh mempraktekan adengan dari komik Yaoi yang ia baca. Mana ngepraktekannya sama Nagato lagi, idih geli. Hancurlah harga diriku sebagai ketua" Omel orang tersebut.

"Yahiko..."

Suara dingin memanggil pemuda tersebut

"Kok, rasanya ada yang manggil ya?" Ucap orang tersebut sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Yahiko..."

"Si... Siapa itu?"

"Yahiko..."

"Yahiko..."

"Yahiko..."

Pemuda itupun memberanikan diri menengokkan diri kebelakang. Dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah, kurus kering seperti tengkorak hidup.

"GYAAAA.. TOLONG ADA TENGKORAK HIDUP!"

Pemuda itupun berlari kencang menjauhi sosok yang ia lihat.

"Kurang Asem tuh Yahiko, masa gue disamain dengan tengkorang idup *Lah io emang badanmu kayak tengkorang idup kok Nagato (Author dibogem) "

"Padahal gue mau ngebalikin dompet dia yang ketinggalan di rumah Konan. Aih sudahlah mendingan dompetnya buat gue aja"

Tengkorak hiduppu-. Orang itupun membuka dompet tersebut dan mengecek isinya.

"Cih dasar kere. Ng.. kertas apa ini" ucap orang tersebut setelah menemukan secarik kertas.

Isinya ialah..

Ialah..

Ialah..

Ialah..

Ialah..

'TAMAK. SEENAKNYA AJA MAU NGAMBIL DOMPET GUE. DASAR KERE'

"TAIK, kok dia tau kalo gue kere."

~ OWARI NO SERAPH ~

 **Hai... bagaimana chapter 2nya? Maaf ya kalo jelek dan pendek. Apa! Udah selesai baca?! Baca lagi gih.**

 **Soalnya author akil baligh aja belum.**

 **Btw fanfic ini akan berakhir sebab author akan membuat fanfic baru lagi yang menceritakan akatsuki di SMA. Maaf kalo itu akan membuat kalian bosen.**

 **TAPI, intinya author akan membuat fanfic tersebut. Tentu saja fanfic tersebut akan dibumbui Humor &Romance&School Life. Oke mungkin saja humornya ga lucu. Namun SMA itu bukan SMA yang ada jurusan IPA/IPS loh. Nanti para akatsuki akan beda kelas karena keinginan mereka masing-masing. **

**Lalu- apa? Waktunya udah abis? Baiklah sampai jumpa minggu depan.**

" **N.A Minggu depan kau sudah masuk sekolah!"**

" **APA! AKU LUPA NYATAT JADWAL PELAJARAN SEMESTER BARU!"**

Baiklah jika tuhan mengizinkan chapter pertama fanfic school life tersebut akan terbit secepatnya.

Bye...

M

I

N

D

T

O

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

?


End file.
